Borrowed
by LynnGodwin
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku draws nearer,The Inu gang realizes that Kagome may not be ready, and agree she needs help training. However, when a powerful parasite demon latches itself to Kagome's soul its a race against time to cure her before Naraku finds out, and before Kagome's life is drained.


Hello Loves~ Lynn here with my first fan fiction EVA!

Please be kind ^_^

Okay time to be serious! This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy this and if not oh well! I tried! That's what's important

This fan fiction while based in the feudal era does not strictly follow the events of the manga or anime!

Now on with the story!

Kagome sighed as the Inu gang walked down the baron dirt road. It was so hot out today that it was almost unbearable.

The rest of the group walked in silence as well, only the occasional question from Shippo making a sound. They had just got done fighting one of Naraku's minions the day before and they were all still tired from the battle.

Nobody had suffered major injuries during the fight, so the group had decided to make their way back to Kaede's village.

"Naraku's minion sure was a strong one," came Sango's quiet voice. This seemed to snap the rest of the group out of their zombie state of walking.

"Keh, he wasn't that strong Sango, geez." Inuyasha's reply was snappy, everyone knew by now not to take it offensively.

Kagome's eyes landed on Inuyasha's face studying his expression. She could see the worry in his eyes.

Yes, Sango was right, that was a strong demon. Stronger than that of the demons Naraku had thrown at them before.

A thought was lingering in the air among the group. Naraku had become more persistent over the last few months and had grown considerably stronger as well; soon the last fight would be upon them.

"Look there's Kaede!" yelled Shippo from Kirara's back. He jumped down and ran up to the old woman giving her a hug.

"My, my how you've grown! You get bigger every time I see you." Shippo puffed his chest out proudly and nodded. "I sure do!"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Kaede, its so good to see you. You've been well I hope?" Kaede nodded.

"Yes dear, I have been well. It is so good to see all of you together in one piece. Namely you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to her and huffed. "It's going to take a lot more than some weak demons to kill me, I don't die so easily."

Kaede laughed and nodded. "Yes, of course. Well why don't you all make yourselves at home and I shall start dinner soon. It looks like a storm is coming in. This heat will make it a bad one."

Inuyasha nodded and patted Kagome on the head. "You stay here and no wondering off, I'm going to go get some wood for the fire tonight, OK."

Kagome frowned at him. "Inuyasha I don't have to listen to you! So don't boss me around!" She flicked his ear and smirked.

Inuyasha gapped at her. "Listen here wench! - SIT BOY!" Kagome interrupted him.

"After all this time you think he would know I don't like being called that." She spoke to Sango as the two of them walked off to the hot spring.

Miroku laughed and knelt down to Inuyasha. "Hurry up and come on, I'll help you gather some fire wood."

Later on that night everyone was settled in around the fire, chatting quietly.

Sango glanced at Kagome who was laying on her side in her sleeping bag.

"You guys know that we don't have much longer until we are going to have to face Naraku, right?"

Miroku nodded and leaned his head against the wall. "I can sense it coming, Naraku is growing impatient."

Inuyasha scoffed at him. "Yeah well so am I, every day he wonders free I get a little more annoyed."

Sango bit her lip and glanced at Kagome again. "She's not ready…"

A knowing silence fell across the three friends as they glanced at the sleeping girl.

"I know," Inuyasha spoke softly.

Miroku sighed. "Kagome is by far one of the strongest people I know…she just really doesn't understand how to use her powers."

Sango nodded. "She has a fighting spirit but she doesn't really know much more than that. I'm afraid for her safety."

Inuyasha nodded. "Leave Kagome's safety to me Sango, I wont let anything hurt her."

Sango frowned. "Realistically Inuyasha, when the time comes and Naraku raises hell to us, and we have to fight him and all his minions, your not going to be able to just keep an eye on her and fight."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, your right…"

"Maybe she just needs to train a little? Maybe Kaede can help her and so can we." Miroku suggested quietly.

Inuyasha nodded. "That's a good idea, I'll talk to Kaede about it in the morning…for now lets get some sleep, I'm tired."

The two friends nodded and soon they all went to bed.

A single tear fell from Kagome's eye as she heard her friends sleeping peacefully.

'Not ready…who am I kidding they are right. Sure I'm good with the bow and I have the powers of a priestess but I have no idea how to use them correctly. Not as good as Kikyou-no…don't do that to yourself Kagome… your not her.'

Kagome sat up and pushed her cover off her. 'That's just it…your not her. But maybe she'd be willing to help you.'

Quietly Kagome got up and slipped her shoes on and walked to the door flap.

"It's raining…" she whispered to no one.

"A little rain never hurt," with that she walked outside and started for the forest; bow and arrows attached to her back.

Closing her eyes she let her half of the soul call out to Kikyou's. Something she learned to do the last time she needed Kikyou's help…or rather Kikyou needing her help.

Soon soul collectors began to fill the area, looking for any lost souls the dead priestess could collect.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her self in attempts to stay warm. Now that it was late at night the temperature had dropped quite dramatically and the rain was freezing cold.

Hearing the snap of something behind her she quickly turned around. "Who's there? Kikyou…?"

Other than the soul collectors there were no other signs of the priestess. She squinted hard trying to peer past the trees. The moon was providing little light as the rain cast a fog on the forest ground.

"Who-Who's there?" She quickly pulled her bow to her hand and pulled back an arrow. "I am not afraid of you!"

Another loud snap, this one from behind her. She swirled around and gasped as a demon threw her into the tree opposite of the small clearing.

She hit the tree with a crack and all the air left her lungs, leaving her gasping on the ground.

"Pitiful human, your not very observant are you?" came a voice from above her.

She glanced up through blurry vision and rain to see a human-like demon staring back at her.

"You're a priestess are you not? Your barrier isn't very strong right now…" He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her.

"Very well, you will serve to be a great host for a while…. so here's the deal. I borrow a little bit of your energy and you can borrow a little bit of mine…"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but only a struggled gasp for air left her lungs.

The demon chuckled. "The only catch is…once I'm done with you, you die."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to push herself away.

"Its no use." The demon pressed his finger to her forehead and closed his eyes. A red aura surrounded them both and before she knew it the demon was gone.

"He…lp.." Kagome felt the urge to vomit hit her like a ton of bricks and black dots were filling her vision.

"Inu…." The last thing she managed to see was Kikyou rushing to her form before her world turned black.


End file.
